Kto vozmyot million? (2017-2018 season)
This is the sixth season of Kto vozmyot million?, Kazakh version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. It's hosted by Serik Akishev again. Top prize is 10,000,000 tenge. Lifelines In this classic version three standard lifelines were: * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend (Звонок другу) * Ask the Audience (Помощь зала) Episodes * Episode 1 (16th September 2017) Vladimir Maltsev (150,000 tenge) Alibek Tajibayev (5,000 tenge, continued) * Episode 2 (23rd September 2017) Laura Nurgaliyeva (0 tenge - lost on 20,000 tenge) Yerlan Aliaskarov (600,000 tenge) Asel Salykova (0 tenge, continued) * Episode 3 (30th September 2017) Asel Salykova (60,000 tenge) Baurjan Yenkenov (40,000 tenge) * Episode 4 (7th October 2017) Salamat Karasartov (150,000 tenge) Aynura Kabulova (20,000 tenge) * Episode 5 (15th October 2017) Alibek Tajibayev (20,000 tenge) Gulmira Umiraliyeva (20,000 tenge) Tursunay Seydullayeva (0 tenge, continued) * Episode 6 (21st October 2017) Tursunay Seydullayeva (20,000 tenge) Merey Yermukhanov (90,000 tenge) * Episode 7 (28th October 2017) Askar Omargaliyev (150,000 tenge) Serik Sarsenov (300,000 tenge) Bakyt Orynbek (2,500 tenge, continued) * Episode 8 (4th November 2017) Bakyt Orynbek (20,000 tenge) Bulat Amenov (20,000 tenge) Serik Utkulbayev (20,000 tenge) Saule Yerjanova (20,000 tenge, continued) * Episode 9 (11th November 2017) Saule Yerjanova (20,000 tenge) Aydynbek Berikbosyn (150,000 tenge) Khayirjan Chukanov (20,000 tenge) Gaukhar Shopayeva (0 tenge, continued) * Episode 10 (18th November 2017) Gaukhar Shopayeva (20,000 tenge) Dana Jarlygapova (20,000 tenge) Maxim Jalmukhambetov (90,000 tenge, continued) * Episode 11 (25th November 2017) Maxim Jalmukhambetov (90,000 tenge) Viktor Kim (300,000 tenge) Elnara Imankulova (60,000 tenge) Bulatbek Mamrayev (20,000 tenge, continued) * Episode 12 (2nd December 2017) Bulatbek Mamrayev (20,000 tenge) Yerjan Suleymanov (0 tenge) Ramazan Amirgaliyev (20,000 tenge) Meyrbek Abdullin (20,000 tenge) * Episode 13 (9th December 2017) Bektemir Tulegenov (20,000 tenge) Nurgisa Asylbekov (300,000 tenge) Chingiz Jolymbekov (20,000 tenge) * Episode 14 (23rd December 2017) Bauyrjan Nurgaliyev (20,000 tenge) Marat Aukenov (20,000 tenge) Ardak Mukashov (150,000 tenge) Mukhamed Buganov (20,000 tenge) * Episode 15 (30th December 2017) - Celebrity Special (1) Nurlan Abdullin and Dilnaz Akhmadieva (300,000 tenge) Sanzhar Madiev and Nurtas Adambay (20,000 tenge) Venera Nigmatullina and Altair Nigmatullin (1,200,000 tenge) * Episode 16 (6th January 2018) - Celebrity Special (2) Kymbat Khangeldina and Marat Mukhamedsali (300,000 tenge) Laura Jakupova and Ivan Tulinov (20,000 tenge) Yerlan Igisinov and Maya Bekbayeva (600,000 tenge) * Episode 17 (13th January 2018) Chingiz Sadykov (20,000 tenge) Aydyn Khalimbetov (20,000 tenge) Alexander Kaplan (20,000 tenge) * Episode 18 (20th January 2018) Aydar Tukibayev (150,000 tenge) Elmira Shestakova (90,000 tenge) Eltay Zulkharnayev (150,000 tenge) * Episode 19 (27th January 2018) Saken Bukpiyev (20,000 tenge) Dinmukhammed Aytjanov (0 tenge) Arman Orynbayev (20,000 tenge) Aynisa Akindykova (20,000 tenge) * Episode 20 (3rd February 2018) Ardak Sarbasova (20,000 tenge) Yerlan Nurgaziyev (600,000 tenge) Salima Bayganova (60,000 tenge, continued) * Episode 21 (10th February 2018) Salima Bayganova (150,000 tenge) Galymjan Kusain (20,000 tenge) Askar Abaydullin (20,000 tenge) Madi Imanbayev (20,000 tenge) Madina Alshimbayeva (0 tenge, continued) * Episode 22 (17th February 2018) Madina Alshimbayeva (20,000 tenge) Azat Myrzagaliyev (20,000 tenge) Yerbol Tungatarov (0 tenge) Timur Shaytkaliyev (300,000 tenge) * Episode 23 (24th February 2018) Yerlan Kasimkulov (20,000 tenge) Azamat Turegulov (20,000 tenge) Konstantin Diveyev (20,000 tenge) Serik Kugamov (20,000 tenge) * Episode 24 (3rd March 2018) Rustem Abylkhan (20,000 tenge) Timur Ramankulov (20,000 tenge) Duman Bajikey (150,000 tenge) Nikolay Drogalev (40,000 tenge, continued) * Episode 25 (10th March 2018) Nikolay Drogalev (40,000 tenge) Asemgul Aytkulova (20,000 tenge) Nursultan Lesbekov (20,000 tenge) Dilmurat Yuldashev (20,000 tenge) * Episode 26 (17th March 2018) Aygerim Sadbayeva (20,000 tenge) Gaukhar Sarina (20,000 tenge) Yevgeny Rychkov (20,000 tenge) * Episode 27 (24th March 2018) Yevgeny Malischuk (10,000,000 tenge) Yakov Fedorov (0 tenge, continued) * Episode 28 (31st March 2018) Yakov Fedorov (300,000 rubles) Yerbol Sabyrgaliyev (20,000 tenge) Rasul Kudebayev (20,000 rubles) Bakhtiyar Kunshashev (40,000 tenge, continued) * Episode 29 (7th April 2018) Bakhtiyar Kunshashev (20,000 tenge) Oleg Dyachenko (20,000 tenge) Meyram Adirbekov (20,000 tenge) Valery Volodin (300,000 tenge) * Episode 30 (14th April 2018) Shyngys Nysynbayev (20,000 tenge) Jumagali Idoyatov (90,000 tenge) Gulaydyn Abdrakhmanova (20,000 tenge) Marat Auelbek (20,000 tenge) Gaziz Isayev (90,000 tenge, continued) * Episode 31 (21st April 2018) Gaziz Isayev (90,000 tenge) Yerlan Orazov (90,000 tenge) Yerlan Adilbekov (20,000 tenge) Yermek Jolymbetov (150,000 tenge) Saken Konurov (20,000 tenge, continued) * Episode 32 (28th April 2018) Saken Konurov (20,000 tenge) Filipp Stepanov (90,000 tenge) Dias Yesengaliyev (20,000 tenge) Kayrat Totayev (90,000 tenge) * Episode 33 (5th May 2018) Temirkhan Abdirov (20,000 tenge) Ulykbek Yeshenkulov (150,000 tenge) Zaura Kalambayeva (150,000 tenge) Berik Rakhatov (20,000 tenge, continued) * Episode 34 (12th May 2018) Berik Rakhatov (20,000 tenge) Bolat Myrzakulov (150,000 tenge) Darkhan Moldashev (300,000 tenge) Yersyn Uzbekov (20,000 tenge) * Episode 35 (19th May 2018) Dariya Ibragimova (150,000 rubles) Ablakhat Rakhimbayev (60,000 tenge) Yermek Jarymkhanov (20,000 tenge) Ruslan Shukanov (20,000 tenge) * Episode 36 (26th May 2018) Galym Jakiyanov (20,000 tenge) Kuralay Nurakhmetova (20,000 tenge) Igor Brekotnin (300,000 tenge) Berik Dandybayev (20,000 tenge, continued) * Episode 37 (2nd June 2018) Berik Dandybayev (20,000 tenge) Aygerim Koshorova (300,000 tenge) Saylau Ishanov (20,000 tenge) Baurjan Torgayev (20,000 tenge) * Episode 38 (9th June 2018) Farit Alibi (60,000 tenge) Yury Kuvshinnikov (20,000 tenge) Marat Klyshbayev (300,000 tenge) Matvey Lenskikh (20,000 tenge, continued) * Episode 39 (16th June 2018) Matvey Lenskikh (20,000 tenge) Dauren Janibekuly (20,000 tenge) Yermek Ajitayev (20,000 tenge) Yermek Jumabekov (150,000 tenge) Yerdos Abishev (90,000 tenge) * Episode 40 (23rd June 2018) Daniyar Sugralinov (20,000 tenge) Almas Kenjebekov (20,000 tenge) Sergey Lavrishchev (90,000 tenge) Jibek Karamanova (20,000 tenge) Rustam Khisamiddinov (20,000 tenge) * Episode 41 (30th June 2018) Aybek Sakenov (300,000 tenge) Ajar Jakesheva (20,000 tenge) Dauren Kujerbayev (300,000 tenge) Kuandyk Khamitov (20,000 tenge) * Episode 42 (7th July 2018) Alexander Tverdyshev (20,000 tenge) Marlan Tugambayev (600,000 tenge) Farabi Merkibekov (20,000 tenge) Maksat Medetov (20,000 tenge) Asylbek Tulemisov (90,000 tenge, continued) * Episode 43 (14th July 2018) Asylbek Tulemisov (150,000 tenge) Azat Turgunov (150,000 tenge) Roman Belykh (150,000 tenge) Miras Alimkul (20,000 tenge) Jandos Alaydar (20,000 tenge) * Episode 44 (21st July 2018) Yerjan Jetybayev (90,000 tenge) Kurban Yakupov (20,000 tenge) Yerlan Oralbekov (20,000 tenge) Medet Askarbayev (150,000 tenge) Elnar Kamajanov (60,000 tenge) * Episode 45 (28th July 2018) Babur Yusupov (20,000 tenge) Galiya Kulenova (150,000 tenge) Islam Orynbayev (60,000 tenge) Malika Zakirova (150,000 tenge) Trivia * In total, in this season 143 FFF was shown, 149 runs was shown by 155 contestants, where 1,387 questions were asked and 23,540,000 tenge won. * Vladimir Maltsev is contestant, who in 2005 and 2017 episodes appeared. * In first episode audience failed. Contestant on 4th question the "Ask the Audience" used where results are: A'' - 0%, ''B - 25%, C'' - 25%, ''D - 50%. Right answer was B''. As result, 50% and 25% voted for wrong answer, and other 25% were right. * In 6th episode Merey Yermukhanov had Arshat Orazov as Phone-a-Friend, who 11 years ago phoned him, and on 8th question Merey suggested the correct answer. In the 6th episode, a castling happened: Merey phoned Arshat, but on 9th question he could not help a friend with an answer. * Bakyt Orynbek was not asked a 3rd question. * In 8th episode, on 6th question Serik Utkulbayev the Ask the Audience lifeline used. 100% voted for one answer. * In 10th episode, 55% of audience failed. * In 13th episode, biggest audience failed again. 47% voted for wrong answer, but 27% were right. * In 14th episode, both Bauyrjan Nurgaliyev and Mukhamed Buganov walked away with first minimum amount without using lifelines. * In 14th episode there was a rare event in the show. 100% of audience failed. Contestant Marat Aukenov on 8th question the Ask the Audience lifeline used where audience voted equally: ''A - 0%, B'' - 50%, ''C - 0%, D'' - 50%. Right answer was ''A. * Venera Nigmatullina and Altair Nigmatullin is first contestants in this season, who won more than 1,000,000 tenge and became millionaires. * Asemgul Aytkulova is first contestant, who saved all three lifelines to 10th question. * In 25th episode, more than half (52%) of audience failed, but 7% voted for right answer. * In 26th episode, biggest audience failed again. 68% voted for incorrect choice, but 24% were right. Despite this, the contestant Gaukhar Sarina chose the option, for which 24% voted, and continued the way to the top prize. * In 27th episode, Yevgeny Malischuk became the show's third millionaire, the first millionaire since 2003, and the first male winner in Kazakhstan, and first 10,000,000 tenge winner under Serik Akishev. He also became the first contestant, who saved all three lifelines to 12th question, 2 (Phone-a-Friend and 50:50) to 13th question, and 1 (Ask the Audience) to 15th question, and the first who reached to penultimate and ultimate questions. Also, when Yevgeny Malischuk used the "Ask the Audience" lifeline on the last question, the audience refused to vote. This they did not want to confuse the contestant and give him a chance to win the top prize. This happens for the first time in the Kazakh version's history. * Yerbol Sabyrgaliyev is one of few contestants, who walked away with first minimum amount and did not use lifelines. * In 28th episode, on 6th question Bakhtiyar Kunshashev the Ask the Audience lifeline used. 100% voted for one answer. * In 30th and 42th episodes, 5 contestants appeared (including rollover contestant). This is very rare case in Kazakhstan. ** 40th and 44th episodes had 5 FFF and 5 contestants without rollover contestant. * Berik Rakhatov is first contestant in this season, who used all three lifelines to 5th question. * Yersyn Uzbekov, Ruslan Shukanov and Sergey Lavrishchev are contestants, who all three lifelines on one question used. * In the 40th episode, a very rare event occurred in the show, when twice after the contestant used the "Ask the Audience" lifeline, the audience declined to vote for the answers. * Asylbek Tulemisov is contestant only in this season, who the Ask the Audience lifeline on his 1st question used. Sources * List of Season 6 contestants (part 1) * List of Season 6 contestants (part 2) *Season 6 episodes Category:Kazakh Series